


tunnels

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: renegades [13]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia
Summary: wow look at that i'm back after 5 months!
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: renegades [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338205
Kudos: 13





	tunnels

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at that i'm back after 5 months!

“I don’t need you to protect me, Adrian. I can deal with them on my own.” Nova pushed Adrian away as he attempted once again to pull her closer to him and lead her away from the angry flared that followed her everywhere after the supernova. Although many people had forgiven her and the council had issued an official pardon, much of the general public still held her in contempt for hand in the events before the supernova.  
“When will you stop pushing away everyone that cares about you? I just want you to be safe, Nova. Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone cares for you?”  
Nova shivered, not meeting Adrian’s eyes.  
“Nova?”  
“I can’t do this.” Nova pushed past him, making her way down the sidewalk, back towards her apartment.  
“Nova.” Adrian reached out to grab her wrist.  
“Don’t follow me, please.”  
“Nova, just wait.”  
“I said, don’t follow me.”  
Adrian watched her, helplessly, as she made her way down the sidewalk.

Nova needed to be alone. She knew that Adrian would go back to her apartment, looking for her, so she turned down an alley, making her way back to the subway tunnels. They had been left relatively unscathed but blocked off. Nova slipped through easily. She had appealed to Simon, asking for some way to access the tunnels. He had granted her request with no questions asked. The remainder of the Anarchists’ old lives were still scattered throughout the tunnels. Nova couldn’t bring herself to clean it up, Her old train car had been gutted almost entirely, the council having taken almost everything back to HQ for examination. Nova had brought some supplies to the train car- food, pillows, blankets, books- for when she needed an escape. She would stay for a while, rest, get away from the stress and violence of the city. Sometimes she would explore the tunnels, following the train tracks down the long tunnels, sometimes entering the world above, sometimes ignoring the temptations of the ladders.  
For now, though, Nova curled up in the pile of pillows and blankets and tinkered with a new invention.  
A knock sounded at the door. Nova jumped, knocking her lamp over. She tried in vain to catch it before it fell. The lantern clattered against the hard floor of the subway car, and she swore quietly.  
“I know you’re in there. I just want to talk. I’m sorry. Please, Nova.”  
Nova didn’t move. She hardly breathed, her mind flashing through her options. Fight or flight. She sat in silence, contemplating her options. There was a panel at the top of the car she could escape through if she could get to it.  
Nova ran. Leaping up, she jumped off a stack of books, which promptly fell to the floor. She pulled herself through the panel and sat, panting on top of the subway car.  
“Nova? What are you doing up there?”  
“Um-”  
“Can we talk?” He looked so desperate, Nova slid down the side and stood in front of him.  
“I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, to say those things and I-” Nova cut him off. Her arms wound around the back of his head, her lips reaching up to meet his. Adrian’s hands immediately went to her waist, pulling her closer and closer, until you could barely see where one ended and the other began. Nova pulled away, grinning sheepishly.  
“So you forgive me?” Adrian pushed up his glasses, hesitant to meet her gaze.  
“There was nothing to forgive. I’m so sorry, Adrian, I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I appreciate you trying to protect me, even though you really don’t have to.”  
“I know I don’t have to. I want to. No more secrets, okay? And if you want to be alone, please tell me. I just want to know that you’re okay.”  
“I know. Thank you, Adrian.” With that, Nova grabbed his hand, leading him out of the tunnels.


End file.
